A través del Espejo
by Liss Bernetlyss
Summary: Las probabilidades son miles, infinitas. Así que es posible que exista un universo paralelo en el que todos los personajes de KHR hayan sido chicas. Pero, ¿Que pasara cuando ambas dimensiones colisionen y Tsuna se encuentre con Natsu? ¿Que pasara cuando los guardianes conozcan a sus contra-partes femeninas?
1. Posibilidades

I

Sawada Tsunayoshi no lo sabía, nunca en su vida se había planteado aquella pregunta, porque simple y sencillamente era algo en lo que alguien como él no pensaba.

"¿Y si hubiera sido niña?"

Era una extraña pregunta. Pero todo era culpa de su madre y la frase que había dicho por la mañana sobre haber deseado tener una hija en vez del desastroso hijo que tenia. Y eso había sido suficiente para tenerlo pensando todo el día.

¿Si hubiera sido niña… Lo habrían forzado a ser jefe de la mafia? ¿Lo habría tratado reborn, como lo trataba? ¿O habría sido más delicado y menos espartano? ¿Habría tenido más compasión por él?

¿Y qué tal si Reborn hubiera sido niña? No, no podía ni imaginárselo ¿Y si Gokudera hubiera nacido niña? ¿Y si…?

"Que tontería" concluyo mientras caminaba desde la escuela a su casa, medio ignorando lo que sus amigos iban contándole.

Esa fue la primera vez que Tsuna, se hizo esa pregunta, la segunda vez que se pregunto aquello fue tras la pelea con Byakuran, tras recordar lo que Irie Shouichi les había contado sobre los mundos paralelos, entonces la pregunta cambio solo un poco.

"¿Existirá un mundo en el que haya nacido niña?" Su propia pregunta le causo gracia, eso no era posible.

El seria Sawada Tsunayoshi, fuera a donde fuera. Seguiría siendo Tsuna el torpe, Tsuna el desastroso, Tsuna el tímido.

No existía ningún universo paralelo en el que hubiese nacido niña, se llamara Natsuki, donde hubiese sido entrenada para ser parte de la familia vongola desde los quien sabe… ¿5 años? Que a los 13 su madre hubiese reclamado su presencia en Japón y ahí hubiese conocido a sus guardianes. No era cierto que Natsuki era segura, un tanto agresiva, alegre y bastante mandona.

No. No era cierto.

Por lo menos no era cierto en el universo de Dame-Tsuna. Pero era cierto en otro universo.

Otro universo que estaba a punto de colisionar con el suyo.


	2. Espejo

La ultima vez, no escribi nada al principio. Pero, ahora si. Hola, yo soy Liss, es un placer escribir para ustedes.

Advertencias: KHR no me pertenece, aunque los personajes de este capitulo, casi (CASI) son mios, algunos personajes son completamente mios, no se espanten, hay cosas que no pasaron como en la serie en esta dimension con fem-guardians.

Este cap, va dedicado a: Briana Black Kyuubi, Aiyuki Mirai (A quien malamente no le dejo entrar a su cuenta), Ankoku No Ojou-sama y .yaoi, por dejar Reviews, en mi primer capitulo y apoyar mi rara idea de mundos en colision.

Y... ¡ya! ¡Disfruten del capitulo!

* * *

Sawada Natsuki se despertó enfadada, tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho y sabía la razón de todo aquello. La menstruación. Menudo Jaleo aquel asunto de ser mujer y para acabarla, tenía que irse de misión a Japón para ver que todo estuviera bien.

Vale, podía hacerlo. Se levanto de la cama con un gruñido digno de un león y se dirigió al baño.

― Madame ― oyó cuando se encerró en la ducha, era la voz de Lilian, una de las criadas de la familia vongola.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― pregunto enfurruñada mientras se lavaba el cabello y Lilian se retorció el mandil nerviosa.

― Ha llegado Hibari Kyoka ― anuncio con voz débil.

Natsuko ahogo un grito y salió rápidamente de la ducha, paso a un lado de Lilian y comenzo a cambiarse mientras la chica temerosa pedia disculpas al por mayor.

Hibari Kyoka era la persona mas paciente que podía existir sobre la faz de la tierra, ensimismada en un mundo donde podía olerse paz y tranquilidad esperaba a la joven vongola. Se levanto en el instante en que oyó la puerta abrirse y se dirigió a la joven de cabello castaño rojizo.

― Buenos días ― saludo educadamente, exigiendo ser notada y Natsuko sonrio amablemente.

― Buen dia, Hibari ― dijo ella y fue a sentarse en el gran escritorio de madera pulida.

― Ha venido a dar mi reporte ― explico la razón de su presencia y Natsuko asintió. Se sentaron al mismo tiempo y la mayor de largo cabello oscuro comenzo a explicar todo lo sucedido en su misión.

Fuera, lejos del despacho de la cabecilla de los Vongola el dia estaba nublado. Un clima que resultaba desagradable, especialmente para la guardiana del sol que se paseaba con agilidad por los terrenos de la casa.

La joven de cabellos blancos como el papel corria a toda marcha mientras oia "Orion de SHOU OUT" a máximo volumen y vocalizaba la canción con pasión desmedida, dio la vuelta en una esquina del jardín casi gritando "Gemini síndrome" y choco con la guardiana de la tormenta, una muchacha de cabello platino.

― ¿Podrias fijarte por donde vas? ― cuestiono Gokudera Haruka, pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas por la chica con la que habia chocado, quien yacia en el suelo con expresión divertida. ― Quitate los audífonos ― ordeno enfadada y la otra obvió lo que habia dicho, se arranco los audífonos de un tiron.

― ¡Buen dia, Malhumorada! ― dijo la Sasagawa Ryoko con aquella sonrisita idiota que sacaba a Haruka de sus casillas.

― ¿Qué tienen de buenos? ― su ceja derecha se alzo amenazante

― ¿No haz hablado con Natsu? ― Ryoko se levanto y se limpio polvo imaginario.

― No ¿Por qué? ― pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

― Nos iremos a Japón ― anuncio con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

― Me largo ― respondio de mala gana la medio italiana y se alejo casi corriendo en direccion a la mansión.

La puerta del despacho de Natsu, se abrio de golpe, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Haruka se encontró contra la pared y frente a la actual jefa de la familia vongola y su mejor guardiana.

― ¿Iremos a Japon? ― fue directo al grano y Natsu parpadeo sorprendida.

― ¡Ryoko! ― grito Natsu y suspiro cansada ― Esa bocazas… ― se quejo y solto a su amiga.

― ¿Iremos a Japon? ― cuestiono Kyoka, su voz sono afilada y peligrosa.

― Si ― admitió Natsu y fue al escritorio y se recostó en su sillón ― Tatsuki encontró algo extraño… ― explico y tomo el teléfono ― llama a Ryoko… y a Lana― ordeno con voz firme y tras varios minutos de incomodo silencio, aparecieron las ultimas dos guardianas que se encontraban en la base italiana.

Durante los siguientes 20 minutos, la joven jefa de la familia se tomo su tiempo para explicar lo que habían encontrado en la escuela namimori: Un espejo.

Pero, no cualquier clase de espejo. Se trataba de un espejo especial que en vez de reflejar a la misma persona, reflejaba a una persona del sexo contrario, pero con mucho parecido a la persona frente a él.

Irie habia llegado a una sola conclusión, un portal de Byuakuran a un universo alterno, como una especie de ventana que te hacia ver la versión de ti mismo en el universo con el cual conectaba.

― Nuestra nebbia sapareció ― añadió tras explicar todo y las expresiones de las guardianas fue de sorpresa.

― ¿Cómo que desaparecio? ― Cuestiono Lana, una chica de largo cabello negro, ojos verdes y piel palida, que vestia con pantalones negros y una playera blanca con una línea negra en vertical.

― Cuando se intento reflejar en el espejo, no aparecio su reflejo… no habia nada, solo vacio ― Natsu se encogió de hombros y se apoyo en el escritorio con los codos.

― Ella no existe en ese mundo ― concluyo Haruka y Natsu desvio la mirada, como intentando rechazar aquella idea.

― ¿Es eso siquiera posible? ― cuestiono Lana, con escepticismo.

― Probablemente ella murió en el mismo accidente en el que murieron sus padres en este universo ― Haruka continuo pensativa por un instante.

― Entonces… ¿Quién es la guardiana de la niebla en ese mundo? ―

La pregunta floto en el aire durante un largo instante, hasta que Kyoka dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

― Entre mas rápido vayamos, mas rápido regresara… ― dijo sencillamente y Ryoko salto en su sitio.

― ¡Hurra! ¡Iremos a otra dimensión! ¡Eso es ir al Extremo! ― grito emocionada y Natsu sonrio divertida.

― Bien, andando… hay un avión esperándonos ― dijo levantándose y las guardianas caminaron hacia la puerta de salida, sin saber lo que les esperaba.

* * *

Sin ideas para comentarios finales. Espero sus quejas, sugerencias y la respuesta a la pregunta del capitulo:

¿Que parejas les interesa ver/leer?


	3. En dirección a Japón

¡Hola! ¿Que tal mis queridas lectoras? ¿Como han estado? ¿Que tal su dia? ¿Que tal su vida? *Hiperactividad nivel:niño de 5 años tras comer dulces* Yo espero que se encuentren bien, y todo vaya bien en su vida y no anden con malisima suerte como yo. Antes que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza, pero andaba en el ultimo tramo de mi semestre y digamos que no tuve muy buena suerte, me robaron unas letras que median 1.20 que estaban instaladas en mi universidad por una expo, un profesor me cerro la puerta en la cara (el mismo baboso profesor que me gusta), y en fin... mi vida es un desastre...

Pero, bien... las dejo con la continuacion de esta bella historia que hoy mismo cambia de titulo, a peticion de mi beta-reader Nikkou, quien dice que no me deja ni un **** review hasta que le cambie nombre a la historia por que segun ella soy una ****** con los titulos y pues... ella ordena en este caso.

Sea como fuere, continuamos!

¡Advertencia!: KHR y sus personajes no me pertenece, yo solo soy dueña ama y señora de las versiones femeninas de los protas. La trama es algo asi como de mi autoria, por lo tanto, respeten.

* * *

3

Viaje largo + Dolor de cabeza + Ir a Japón + Tener a su niebla perdida = Enfado.

Todas las presentes eran consientes del mal humor de la jefa. Era casi tangible. Casi. Un paso en falso y Madame decima vongola iba a golpear a alguien, no es que fuera una persona agresiva, ni nada parecido, pero era bien sabido que enfadar a la jefa vongola era una pésima idea, 5 años antes su humor era muchísimo mejor pero, con el titulo de Jefa Vongola le habían caído encima miles de responsabilidades. Era tan diferente de cómo le habían conocido.

Haruka incluso recordaba la primera vez que la había visto, vestida con el uniforme del colegio de Namimori, con Rebirth a sus pies con cara de sabelotodo.

_― Tu ― le había gritado tres metros a la lejanía ― Tu formaras parte de la familia vongola ― le había dicho como si tal cosa y su primera reacción fue alzar una ceja y mandar a la chica a volar, metafóricamente hablando por supuesto._

_―Estás loca ― le había contestado, pero cuando intento pasar a su lado Rebirth, la arcobaleno que vestía de blanco se puso en su camino._

_― Hablarle así solo hará que se enoje ― comento la bebita y Haruka la observo atentamente, sopesando que debía hacer._

_― Te propongo un trato ― dijo Natsu frescamente con una amplia sonrisa en los labios._

_― Tu dirás, enana ― se mofo como buena chica mala y se cruzo de brazos a la espera del trato._

_― Si me vences en batalla te dejare en paz, pero… si yo gano, serás mi mano derecha ― _

_La sonrisa afloro en los labios de Haruka Gokudera y tras encender un cigarrillo, acepto la pelea._

Había perdido sin remedio y desde entonces le había tomado respeto y cariño. No por nada era la mano derecha de la Jefa.

― Haruuu~― se quejo Lana desde su asiento, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar.

― Puajjj ¡LANA! ― reacciono Haruka a tiempo y le paso una bolsa en la cual la chica vomito produciendo sonidos nada agradables ― ¡Actúa conforme a tu edad! ― se quejo y ella le hizo un nudo a la bolsa.

― jummmm ― fue todo lo que dijo y se levanto en dirección al baño.

Haruka suspiro al ver a la mayor de las guardianas tambalearse en dirección al sanitario. Con 23 años Lana era realmente un Show. Los hombres babeaban por ella cual perros hambrientos, y bueno, ella no los culpaba, la guardiana del rayo tenía un esplendoroso cuerpo, unos pechos "Dignos de una vaca" en su humilde opinión, una cinturilla y unas caderas enormes, eso sin contar sus ojazos verdes, su largo cabello ondulado, su estúpido y "sensual" lunar bajo el ojo derecho. La mujer era… escultural, tenía porte y elegancia, pero no había algo tan contradictorio como su personalidad. En personalidad, era como peor que una adolecente. Era… Irritante.

― ¡Al extremo! ― grito Ryoko alzando la consola de videojuegos y Haruka rodo los ojos, hablando de adolecentes, Ryoko era otra, 21 años y no sentaba cabeza, todo era "¡al extremo!", Al extremo esto, al extremo aquello. Ella realmente le provocaba dolor de cabeza, desde la primera vez cuando Natsu se la señalo como un prospecto para la familia vongola, ella dijo rotundamente "¡No!", pero Natsu tenía la última palabra y pese a sus esfuerzos, se había inscrito al equipo de box de la escuela y al poco tiempo estaba retando a Ryoko.

Aun recordaba que la primera vez que habían luchado, la jefa vongola había perdido por culpa del Imbécil de Kyo, el hermano de Ryoko que hacía que Madame Vongola se atontara como una colegiala, peor que una colegiala. Todo su poderío y porte de Mafiosa se iban por el caño en cuanto aparecía aquel imbécil de cabello castaño, que al igual que su hermana tenía un cuerpo delgado y musculoso, bien trabajado para el box.

Gruño inconscientemente y volvió la vista a Natsu, que reposaba la cabeza en el respaldo y se cubría los ojos con una toalla húmeda, probablemente muy consciente de con quién iba a encontrarse en Japón, por eso le desagrada la idea de ir a ese país. Mientras en la esquina más alejada se encontraba la guardiana de la nube, jugueteando distraída con unos palitos chinos.

Kyoka era un asunto extraño, a veces estaba ahí, entregaba sus reportes… un pestañeo después desaparecía. 5 años antes había controlado Namimori a su antojo, se metía en peleas por el puro gusto a la adrenalina y había provocado a pandilleros de otras escuelas solo por el placer de aplastarlos. Sin embargo, con toda la actitud de pandillera, Kyoka era paciente, e incluso agradable cuando se lo proponía, como por ejemplo con Natsu. Con Natsu la chica demonio podía platicar como una persona civilizada.

―¡Al extremo! ― Volvió a gritar Ryoko en son de fiesta por su videojuego y un palillo chino paso rayándole la mejilla en son de una amenaza por parte de la nube, sonrió emocionada y se asomo por la ventanilla ignorando a Kyoka, vislumbro las luces de Japón, de la ciudad a la que se dirigían y se levanto de su lugar. ― ¡Bueno Chicas, las espero en Namimori! ― añadió colocándose un paracaídas y unos lentes.

Natsu salto en su lugar alarmada.

― ¡Espera Ryoko! ―Grito la jefa vongola pero la guardiana del sol abrió la escotilla y sin dudarlo se lanzo gritando la frase que siempre solía decir.

3 horas más tarde Natsu se encontró frente al famoso espejo y se detuvo a analizar su reflejo masculino. Iba al igual que ella vestido de traje negro, camisa blanca, llevaba el cabello un tanto largo y parado en punta, de una manera poco formal, contrario a ella que llevaba el cabello largo y liso amarrado en una coleta. Tenía los ojos grandes y expresivos igual que ella, pero el parecía relajado, contrario a ella, que ultimadamente llevaba el entrecejo arrugado.

― ¿Puedo analizarlo? ― pregunto Haruka con una laptop y un aparato extraño en las manos. Natsu asintió y Haruka fue hasta el espejo, pero se detuvo un momento a ver su reflejo, se parecían muchísimo. Tomo un cigarro y se puso a fumar mas por nervios que por la costumbre… su versión masculina le ponía los nervios de punta, no podía imaginarse como chico, era tan difícil como imaginar a su medio hermano Nero, como chica.

― ¡kyaahhh! ― Un grito asustado la saco de sus pensamientos y volvió la mirada hacia el cristal, ahí vio a las versiones masculinizadas de Kyoka, Natsu, Tatsuki (quien permanecía todo lo alejada posible del objeto) y Ryoko (enfurruñada a quien Natsu regañaba por su impulsividad), todas volvieron la mirada y se quedaron clavadas un instante en un espacio en blanco del espejo.

Su ceja se alzo inmediatamente y se volvió para ver a lana, quien parpadeaba sorprendida al no ver su reflejo.

― Imposible… ― Murmuro Lana acercándose y el aparato en la mano de Haruka comenzo a lanzar pitidos de advertencia.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Cuestiono Natsu con voz demandante.

― Un momento ― soltó Haruka observando el aparato con seriedad. Su visión periférica capto algo en el espejo, volvió la mirada y noto que su reflejo se ondulaba ― ¡Lana! ― Grito al notar que la chica introducía la mano en el espejo, se levanto de golpe para tirar de ella, pero una fuerza desconocida la tiro hacia el espejo.

― ¡Haruka! ¡Lana! ― oyó los gritos de la decima y fue lo último que escucho antes de ser tragada por el espejo.

* * *

Ok, un placer escribir para ustedes. Y ahora... a responder Reviews :3

yoss natsuki: Gracias! un placer escribir para ti! Tarde, pero le continuo!

GriisleChan: Si, las parejas son cruzas (LOL) de una dimension con la otra, y naa no me suena tan crack el YamamotoxFemRyohei! xD tienen cierta compatibilidad. Sobre Ryoheiko... amm me suena horrible, lo dejemos en Ryoko xD

Ankoku No Ojou-sama: Vaya! Me encanta que mis lectores sean observadores! Touche Darling! era "desapareció" pero me comi la "de" por que eran las tres de la madrugada y se me ocurrio a esa hora seguirle a la historia LOL, lo mismo aplica para Natsu, cuyo nombre quedara como Natsuko, por repetición y sobre Byakuran, se escribir el nombre (LO JURO!) pero a esas horas mi ojo ya no daba y como voy escribiendo conforme aparece en mi mente no se me ocurrió hacerle una revisión. Me encanta que lo hayas notado, de verdad! y me encanta que te guste la trama, prometo ser 100% original!

Chiyo Asakura: Ambicion es mi segundo nombre! (?) La verdad no, pero bueno! xD Lo siento si te ataco con mi narracion u_u pero es que como la imagen aparece en mi cabeza y necesito implantarlo en el papel digital... pues me apentonto! xD El encuentro con las contrapartes... hasta el otro cap, por que me gusta hacerla de emocion! ;)

yolandachiku: No, por que odio a Chrome! :3 jajaja nahhh no es cierto, pues... tendras que seguir leyendo para saber de eso ;)

ñamñamñam! :3 weeell, las dejo para que me dejen reviews! Byeee~


End file.
